


Hold me like we are going home

by Elisexyz



Series: We could build a house [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Some nights are harder than others.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw
Series: We could build a house [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Hold me like we are going home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: [“It’s just a nightmare. It’s nothing real.” + Flinthamilton](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/611053152452706304/40-flinthamilton). Title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWIA5MFEBL0).

Thomas can always tell when James’ nightmares are about Miranda.

He’ll jolt awake looking around for something – someone – he can’t possibly find, turning to the wrong side of the bed and laying frozen for a few moments, breathing hard in the silence.

Thomas knows to wait a few moments before he reaches out, gently squeezing his arm to remind him that yes, she is not there, but he isn’t alone, and that is something at least, is it not?

James always apologizes before he has even caught his breath. Thomas has learnt that there is no point in arguing, not at night, not when he is like that.

(At the light of day, he does mercilessly destroy any and all arguments that James makes in an attempt at painting himself as the one responsible for what happened, as if hoping that Thomas might be persuaded to blame him too.)

It’s always easy to nudge James into coming closer, even during those nights, when he won’t look at him in the eye, hiding in his chest instead and muttering some more apologies. Thomas has yet to fully resign himself to the idea that all he can do is hold him until he stops shaking.

Other nights, though, are easier.

Sometimes, James wakes up out of breath, eyes wide and terrified, but it is to him that he turns.

Thomas only has to reach out, squeeze his hand tightly as he pulls it to his chest and say: “It’s okay. It’s just a nightmare, it’s nothing real.”

James stares at him for a few moments longer, as if waiting for their reality to waver and dissolve into a less comforting sight – Thomas knows that feeling intimately –, and then he breaks into a smile, so palpably relieved that Thomas’ stomach unclenches at once.

“Yeah,” James says, quietly, scooting closer and closing his eyes for a moment as he hides in his neck. “It’s not real.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
